


Verolio

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Benvolio as Verona, Benvolio as palimpsest, Gen, POV Benvolio, city personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 班伏里奥中心，城市拟人Benvolio as Verona
Kudos: 1





	Verolio

**Author's Note:**

> 班伏里奥中心，城市拟人  
> Benvolio as Verona

[他已经苍老了]

“这里走，茂丘西奥！”班伏里奥拉着茂丘西奥的袖子，在提伯尔特穿过人群找到他们之前强行把他从舞会现场拽了出来。他们站在卡普莱的围墙外喘气，班伏里奥抬头看了一圈：“罗密欧呢？”  
“不知道。”茂丘西奥靠到围墙上，“他肯定是去找罗瑟琳了。”  
“我觉得不对劲，你今天看到罗瑟琳了吗？”班伏里奥问。  
“放心好啦班尼，”茂丘西奥搂住班伏里奥的肩膀，“他们一定很早就离开舞会去追求爱情啦，等天亮，罗密欧就会回来了。咦，你又受伤了？”  
班伏里奥不露痕迹地推开茂丘西奥压到伤口的手：“没什么事，就那天你差点和提伯尔特打起来。”  
“他打伤你了？”茂丘西奥跳起来准备冲回舞会里，班伏里奥拉住他的胳膊把好友拖回来，“没有的事，撞到了而已。”  
争斗里他们毁了半堵墙而已。  
“我看看。”  
“别看啦，我们去找罗密欧吧。”班伏里奥让过茂丘西奥的动作，“我总觉得不太对劲。”  
他觉得很开心，这种开心已经远离维罗纳太久太久了，好到让他觉得心慌。  
是爱情的缘故吧，他嘲笑自己，仇恨占据维罗纳太久了，都已经不会接受希望了。

罗密欧看上去很好，好的不能再好了。他像所有陷入爱情的年轻人一样双眼闪光，看到谁都带上了三分笑意。茂丘西奥挂在他身上问晚上的约会如何，班伏里奥笑着站在他们身边，小心翼翼地去触碰背上的一道伤。  
仇恨在他身上刻下伤痕，而爱情在一点一点黏合那些破败的伤口。  
“那么你和罗瑟琳怎么样，她决定放弃守贞的誓言了？”  
罗密欧张了张嘴想说什么，卡普莱家的奶妈打断了他的话。罗密欧匆匆脱开好友的手，视野里只留下了他的一片衣角。  
“罗密欧什么时候和她搭上了？”  
“不知道，说不定罗瑟琳找她带话。”班伏里奥心情很好地说。  
“班尼。”  
“嗯？”  
“那是卡普莱本家的奶妈。”茂丘西奥摇了摇他的肩膀，“罗瑟琳只是他家的远方亲戚。”  
“说不定呢。”好心情压去了班伏里奥的一点不太好的预感，“走吧，我们去喝酒。”

直到西蒙娜找到他，他才突然意识到那点不对的预感是什么。  
“昨天晚上西蒙娜看到了罗密欧和朱丽叶·卡普莱在劳伦斯神父那里。”班伏里奥找到了茂丘西奥，“他们结婚了。”  
“结婚了？”茂丘西奥僵硬地转过头，脸上一瞬间不知道摆出什么表情，“结婚了？”  
“结婚了。”  
“西蒙娜说的？”  
“我说的。”班伏里奥说，语气出奇的冷静。  
“你不生气？班伏里奥，你怎么可以这么冷静？”茂丘西奥猛地站起来，焦躁地在原地转圈，“他们，只知道爱情的孩子，仇人家的女儿，罗密欧为什么可以这么不负责任，他们会毁了整个维罗纳的！”  
“毁了整个维罗纳吗？”班伏里奥叹了一口气，撩起袍子坐在台阶上，轻飘飘地说，“那就毁了吧。”  
他已经吞了有毒的希望，他求之不得。  
“班尼？”茂丘西奥在他脸前挥了挥手，“你在说什么？”  
“我说我也觉得罗密欧有些草率了。”班伏里奥回答，“那毕竟是朱丽叶，是卡普莱的继承人。”  
茂丘西奥坐到他身边，不说话了。班伏里奥侧过脸看着茂丘西奥皱起的眉头，又透过茂丘西奥的侧脸看向后头的墙壁。老旧的砖墙摇摇欲坠，上头都是刀斧的痕迹。  
他觉得很痛。  
“不行，我们要去阻止罗密欧。”茂丘西奥在沉默了很久之后突然说，“他不能这样子。”  
“你想怎么阻止他？你能阻止罗密欧吗？”班伏里奥坐在原地没有动，“你阻止不了爱情，茂丘西奥。”  
“你今天怎么了，你居然也和罗密欧一样满口爱情了。”茂丘西奥弯下腰捧着班伏里奥的脸，“蒙太古家最体贴的情人，每天爬上不同姑娘的床的班伏里奥？”  
“那你呢，亲王家的小王子，每天呼喊疯狂的茂丘西奥？”班伏里奥扭出一个别扭的姿势，绕过茂丘西奥的胳膊把玩他的头发，“你不希望维罗纳毁灭吗？”  
“不是以这种方式。”茂丘西奥说，“她应该毁灭的轰轰烈烈，石破天惊。”  
“你用了她。”  
“怎么？”  
“可能是他，”班伏里奥说，“维罗纳是个老人了。”  
茂丘西奥盯着班伏里奥的眼睛，在灰蓝色里隐约看到了一点疲惫。片刻后他松开手，跳起来揽着班伏里奥的肩膀：“来，我们去找罗密欧吧，诗人班伏里奥。”

班伏里奥没想到事情会来的那么快。茂丘西奥躺在他的膝盖上，提伯尔特跌倒在玛蒂娜身边，沾满鲜血的匕首叮当一声落在石板街上，罗密欧失魂落魄地站在匕首边。  
背上的伤口在一点点裂开，渗出鲜红的血珠。  
疼痛让班伏里奥清醒过来，他小心地把茂丘西奥交给西蒙娜，冲上去扳住罗密欧的肩膀：“罗密欧，快走，罗密欧！”他捡起地面上的匕首对着冲上来的卡普莱男孩，血液黏着在掌心，空气里的腥气冲得他想呕吐，繁杂的声音，尖叫和呼喊吵得他头昏。有人按住了他的胳膊，可能是神父，也可能是罗密欧，或者是罗贝尔塔。他松开手，伴随着落地声的是亲王的宣判。  
“而你，罗密欧，我宣布把你立刻放逐出境。”  
他想大笑，他想冲上去捅伤亲王。你算什么，罗密欧的城市还没宣判，你怎么能够代替他做出流放的判决？  
可是他能做什么呢？在仇恨里，维罗纳除了旁观还能做什么呢？他到底还是从罗密欧手里接过蒙太古夫人的手，挽着她的胳膊走进了送葬的队伍里，然后在旭日初升前沉默地站在卡普莱家附近，给远行的孩子披上了外套。  
“曼图亚？”  
罗密欧点了点头，班伏里奥伸出手给了他一个拥抱。  
他追求过曼图亚。  
但是现在不喜欢了。

送走罗密欧的头天晚上，班伏里奥爬上了维罗纳的城墙。  
他坐在砖墙上，双脚悬空，手扶在在古旧的石砖上。他不知道自己在看什么，面对的甚至不是曼图亚的方向，他只是坐在那里，坐在城市的边缘上，遥遥地看着远方。  
维罗纳算不得年长，却早已在多年的争斗里磨去了所有的力气。年轻人的嬉笑打闹和无所畏惧的爱情也许浇灌出了一点青春的影子，冒出的新芽便被习惯性的仇恨敲碎了。  
橙红色的曙光打到城墙身上时，班伏里奥听见了卡普莱家传来的悲泣。  
伤疤扩大了，血红一片。  
他带着满身伤痕跳下城墙，在晨光里走向曼图亚。

他太迟了，或者太早了，或者只是错过了那个最恰当的时候。  
班伏里奥跪在墓园里，小心翼翼地擦去罗密欧唇角的鲜血和朱丽叶额角的泥土。维罗纳的家族们在他身后哭泣言和，维罗纳只想拥抱他的孩子。  
“班伏里奥。”蒙太古夫人走到他身边，手搭在他的肩膀上。班伏里奥转过头，看着夫人弯下腰亲吻他的额头，“会好起来的，是不是？”  
“是啊。”班伏里奥挤出了一个安抚的笑容，站起来扶着因丧子而突然苍老的女人。披着黑纱的卡普莱夫人对她伸出手，她们肩并肩站在墓碑前，泪水落在泥土里。  
明明是葬礼，却更像是维罗纳的洗礼。古旧的伤疤慢慢愈合，他重获新生。

班伏里奥无声无息地消失了，有人说在曼图亚看到了他，有人说他一直在教堂最深处的忏悔室里，也有人信誓旦旦地表示曾经在维罗纳的城墙上看到了蓝色的袍脚，上头多了一个金色的刺绣。

[他永远年轻  
就像黄金雕像一样]


End file.
